The Truly Ultimate Fusion
by Mohammad.Alzo
Summary: Mankind is tired of being protected by Saiyans, a sudden pride washes over them. The constant insults of Vegeta on mankind convinces them they must become stronger, smarter, better! and a voice from above answers their call, and drops a potara earring among a crowd, what is the result of this? Read on to find out!


**The Ultimate fusion**

Babidi:

Mankind, you shall bow down to me.. YOUR NEW MASTER!

People: why God why?! Why are we so weak, we can't we defend ourselves?!

First Piccolo, then those two monsters with tails, then cell Now this pink blob of crap!

If only we can somehow combine the strength of humanity…

Then we'd show that bastard that we are NOT weak!

Voice from above: Is this truly what you wish oh people of Earth?

Yes! They shouted in unison.

Then take these earings "Potara earrings fall into the hands of every second person on Earth.

Give this to the human of the same gender, let He or She wear this earring on the opposite ear of which you are wearing.

Slowly, one by one every male human, from elder to child, even babies were fusing on at a time creating the ultimate fusion.

Babidi: What.. what's this?! Where are they coming from? Who are these people that are suddenly appearing!?

Buu! Destroy the people of Earth before they can finish whatever it is they are doing!

Super buu: Yes master babidi

But first, I will destroy you!

Before babidi can even register what has been said he was blasted into oblivion by Super buu.

He then got bored and decided to leave, uncaring of what the humans were doing seeing them as insignificant and weak, he went to hunt the Z fighters of which he felt to be on the lookout.

That was his greatest mistake.

Soon billions of man became one, and Billions of women became one.

Yamcha, krillen, Tien, Chaitsu and roshi, and all the rest of the humans who were left behind in the shadow of the saiyans were there to witness all that had occurred including the fusion of mankind.

They decided they were tired of being weak and helpless and giving up their individual oneness they joined in the fusion.

So did Chi-chi and Bulma, of whom were in the crowd.

And thus the power of mankind was fused, into the most intelligent and powerful being the universe has ever bear witnessed to.

The memories of billions, the intelligence, the beauty, and the strength of all mankind fused into two beings.

One male and One female.

They turned to each other.

And what is your name my princess?

The female giggled.

How does Eve sound?

Hmm, sounds perfect, and I'll be Adam. The charming human who was in his prime (age 33) winked at the Eve.

Now, let us show the evil of this universe why they must fear the power of mankind!

Together Adam and Eve blasted off to finish off Buu with a power that the whole universe felt.

Kakkarot! Yes Vegeta? We must fuse!

And why they change of heart?

These weak humans have surpassed us!

They've even taken our wives int eir fusion!

The Saiyan race must unite, we cannot be surpassed.

A voice from above: Here are the potara earrings, fuse oh saiyan race and prove your might.

And thus Vegeta and Kakkartto became vegito.

Goten! Trunks! Put these earrings on the opposite ear of each other!

And thus Trunkten was born!

Then they fused, Gohan joined in his Saiyan pride kicking in, and so did Broly, Turles, Bardock and the whole Saiyan race of whom were revived due to the share strength of their pride… Yup they some arrogant e

The Namekians then fused, both all that were dead and alive.

Then every race in the universe fused both dead and alive.

1 million intelligent live forms had a tournament to see who was the most powerful race.

Saiyans won, after which they fused with the humans and one by one all the races fused.

1 million male and female super fused beings became 2.

One Male, who looked totally human but with unimaginable power.

The female looked like a beauty from heaven.

They mated and the she became pregnant.

And the eventually the first child of the universe's fused races were born.

The all lived happily ever after, until they became numerous and built separate nations and eventually started killing each other until they were extinct.

The universe was left empty devoid of life…. The End.


End file.
